Dominators
by Isis Lied
Summary: Akane has issues firing her Dominator. Shusei Kagari tries his best to teach her. As usual, insanity ensues and Unit 1 is left confused. slight Akane/Kagari


Dominators  
Summary- Akane has issues firing her Dominator. Shusei Kagari tries his best to teach her. As usual, insanity ensues and Unit 1 is left confused. slight Akane/Kagari

A/N: Ack! It's been so long since I've written a P-P fic. My deepest apologies! I got distracted by other fandoms, but I always find myself coming back to Psycho-Pass cause 'cause Shusei Kagari=love. *ahem* I hope this little oneshot makes up for my absence XD

Disclaimer: I don't even care about owning P-P anymore since it's getting a second season :3

* * *

The brunette sighed, resting her head against the desk. A mountain of papers lay neatly to the side as she closed her eyes, fingers aching. The past couple of cases had been quite messy, with, on more than one occasion, an Enforcer using their weapon.

Now, if it had been an Inspector, the amount of paperwork would be, well, nonexistent. While it was encouraged to have Enforcers do the dirty work as to not cloud an Inspector's hue, using an Enforcer also had its drawbacks. Like paperwork.

Ever since her first day she hadn't had the chance or need to use her Dominator, as Kougami or Kagari would normally end up firing and bringing the criminal down. She would merely watch from the sidelines as a latent criminal was paralyzed and slightly ponder her reason for being on the team when she was really just a glorified babysitter (to a bunch of supposed psychopaths).

"Yo, Akane-chan! Something the matter?" A certain orange-haired Enforcer questioned, bringing his hand down on her head to ruffle her hair affectionately.

Letting out a groan, the Inspector half-heartedly swatted Kagari's hand away, bringing her head up from the desk.

"I just have to work overtime today. If you want to do some paperwork—which I know you don't— it would improve my mood greatly."

"Sorry, but paperwork's not really my thing! I'll keep ya company though, if you want! My shift doesn't start for another hour so I'm free!" He brought over a swivel chair before she could respond, planting himself at the edge of her desk.

"...I guess I could use the company. It's just whenever you guys use the Dominators we have to fill out a truckload of paperwork." Akane continued to type, watching as the Enforcer brought out a video game console from his back pocket.

"Heh, it's not like you're bad at aiming or anything; on the first day you managed to shoot Ko-chan in the spine. Why don't you fire more often?"

"To be honest, it was a miracle I shot Kougami-san in the first place. I mean I closed my eyes when I shot. It was pure luck. My hands were shaking so bad I thought I'd drop the Dominator before it fired."

The orange-haired man chortled loudly, pocketing his gaming device to pat the brunette on the back. She jerked forward at his sudden motion, nearly face-planting into the keyboard.

"Hahaha, that's totally something only you could do, Akane-chan!"

"...I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not, Kagari-kun." She finally responded, rubbing the pink spot on her forehead before giving a slight glare to her coworker.

Before he could respond a few more members of the team shuffled into the office. Yayoi appeared aloof as usual, adjusting her tie when she sat in her chair. Masaoka greeted everyone warmly before ambling to his desk, humming a little tune. Finally, Ginoza appeared, face impassive and stoic as always.

"Tsunemori, is the paperwork on the last case finished yet?" The male Inspector questioned, taking a sip of his coffee.

She sighed. "Not yet. Just filling out the standard forms for Enforcers using lethal action. I will probably be done later tonight."

He nodded in affirmation, turning his gaze to the orange-haired Enforcer. "What are you doing here, Kagari? Your shift isn't for another hour."

The man in question stuck out his tongue, pouting. "Geeze, Gino-san, calm down! I was just chatting with Akane-chan. Nothing to get your panties in a knot over."

He adjusted his glasses, glaring. "Be quiet, dog. I don't have time for your idiotic banter. And, really, neither do you."

Shusei looked at the Inspector quizzically. "What do ya mean, Gino?" He had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at the Inspector's smirk.

The raven-haired man did not respond, stalking over to his desk (taking a quick glance at his potted plant to make sure the idiot hadn't hid any paperwork beneath the plastic leaves again) and opened the drawer. He procured a hefty sum of papers from his desk, slamming them in front of the youngest Enforcer. He flinched slightly.

"Ah… Gino—"

"If I remember correctly, Tsunemori 'helped' with your paperwork yesterday. I do not accept laziness in my Unit. Here is double the paper work you originally had. I expect every one of these papers to be read over and transferred onto the computer by tomorrow morning."

"But Giinnnooooo…" Kagari started, stretching out the older man's name in a long whine.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be quiet? Perhaps you really have the IQ of a dog as well…"

Akane spoke up, interrupting the bickering pair, "Ah, isn't that a bit too far, Ginoza-san? He just wanted to keep me company while I finished up my paperwork."

The emerald-eyed man pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing. "If you give the hounds too long of a leash they will only pull you around. Or, worse, they will break free of their collars and run away. You can continue to believe that none of these people you call 'coworkers' would stab you in the back if it meant they would garner freedom. But that is a belief of a fool."

Before Akane could respond, Masaoka let out a hearty laugh, clasping the lithe man on the shoulder. "Calm down, Gino. It's so late in the evening that everyone's tired and a bit irritable. Ah, which reminds me, where's Ko?"

The Unit paused from their bickering, looking at the empty seat where the Enforcer should have been.

Kagari ruffled his hair in concentration, amber eyes widening as he recalled what the raven-haired Enforcer had told him. "Ko-chan's down at the shooting range. I was meant to tell you that, Gino-san. Whoops!"

"…What is that idiot doing now? He's our best marksman."

The orange-haired man shrugged. "I dunno. Sometimes he goes there to think! Ooh, I know! Let's go there and surprise him! It'll be fun!"

"No, Kagari. We have cases to deal with—"

"You mean we have paperwork to deal with. Right now we have no active cases." Shusei interrupted smoothly, grinning.

"Ah, maybe a break is what this Unit needs, don't you think, Gino-san?" Akane piped up, hazel eyes staring imploringly at the man. Gino sighed, turning away.

Reluctantly, he spoke, "Fine. But, we are going there to bring him here, not for fun—"

"Yay! Come on, Akane-chan!" Shusei urged, guiding the surprised Inspector down the hall by her hand.

"S-shouldn't we wait for everyone else?" She stuttered, doing her best to keep up with the energetic man.

"Hahaha, they'll catch up eventually! Don't worry!"

The brunette groaned. Somehow Kagari was going to get in a load of trouble, as per usual, the only difference being that she was going to be dragged down with him this time.

* * *

The pair was, of course, the first to arrive at the shooting range. They spotted the raven-haired Enforcer easily, following the sound of gunshots. He was the only one in the shooting range, taking breaks in-between clips to take a drag of his cigarette.

"Hey, Ko-chan!" Kagari cheered, patting the man on the back with little warning.

The Enforcer nearly choked on his cigarette in surprise, turning to glare at the orange-haired youth. He coughed as he spoke, steel eyes narrowed slightly, "G-geeze, Kagari. That nearly went down my throat. You're lucky I didn't accidentally shoot you."

"Ah, sorry bout that, Ko." He gave a lopsided grin, eyeing the amount of bullet holes in the paper target. He whistled loudly.

"Wow, almost all of them are inches from the bulls-eye! You're pretty cool, ya know! Ooh, maybe you can teach Akane-chan how to shoot!"

He stared at the silent Inspector quizzically. "What do you mean 'teach' her? She shot me directly in the spine on her first try."

The brunette blushed, looking down at the concrete ground. "It was kind of blind luck. I had never fired a gun, Dominator or a standard one, until then. Everything boiled down to the heat of the moment and the training books that I read." She said sheepishly.

A cacophony of footsteps alerted the trio as the rest of Unit 1 (minus Shion) entered the shooting range. Gino was the first to speak, frowning at the grey-eyed man. "You're shift has already started. It's time for you to go to the office."

Kougami sighed, reluctantly leaving the pistol on the counter. "Fine. Sorry, Inspector, but maybe some other time when I'm not on duty I'll teach you how to shoot."

"T-thanks!" She bowed, watching as Kougami, Masaoka, Yayoi, and Ginoza departed up the stairs. She almost followed after them until the only remaining Enforcer grabbed her shoulder.

"A-k-a-n-e!" He said in a sing-song voice, smiling happily. "Don't ya want to learn how to shoot? I can teach you, if ya want!"

She turned around to face the cheerful Enforcer, waving her hands wildly, "Ah, I appreciate the offer, Kagari-kun, really! But, I still have a load of paperwork to do—"

He patted her on the back. "Come on, I'll help you with it later since you helped me before! Everything will be fine!" Not taking no for an answer, the tousled haired man pushed the stunned brunette towards the white line that marked where to shoot from.

"Ok, first, you've got to pick the gun that best suits you! Let's see…" He looked at the wall of artillery carefully, scanning the rows until he eyed a certain gun. "Aha! This is perfect!"

He strode back to the Inspector, depositing a small handgun into her open palms after putting in the bullets.

"What, no machine guns?" She joked lightly, surprised that the usually childish Enforcer had actually chosen a weapon that suited her. It felt light-weight in her hand and held a decent amount of power. But, it wasn't to a degree that would cause the gun to kickback too hard.

"Alright, where to start…?" He mumbled, gaze shifting to the target.

"Got it! Okay, without any help at all I want you to try to shoot the target."

She nodded, aiming at the circular target and pulling the trigger. She did not factor in the slight recoil from the gun, causing the bullet to barely graze the top of the paper target.

"Well, that wasn't too bad. Here, hand me the gun." She complied, giving the boy the weapon.

"First, make sure your eyes are on the target. Then, point the barrel a few inches below what you want to hit to factor in the recoil. Then…" He fired the gun, hitting just below the bulls-eye, "shoot."

"Good job, Kagari-kun. You weren't even at the white line. You shot farther away and still almost hit the bulls-eye."

He grinned, blushing lightly. "Heh, I actually meant to _hit _the bulls-eye. I guess I'm getting rusty. I gotta stop letting Ko get all the hits."

The pair continued in that happy atmosphere, with Kagari instructing the girl with ease. He kept the jokes to a minimum, truly doing his best to teach her. An hour passed by in an instant, neither noticing that such a substantial amount of time had passed.

But, the other members of Unit 1 did.

* * *

"Gino, do you think they are alright? Should we have left them alone? It's not that I don't trust Kagari, but he can be a bit… eccentric at times."

The Inspector paused from his typing, turning to the raven-haired Enforcer. "Kagari's an idiot, but not stupid enough to actually shoot Tsunemori. However, his shift _has_ already started."

Ginoza stood up from his chair, adjusting his tie. Kougami also followed suit, trailing after the emerald-eyed man. "At this rate I wouldn't be surprised if Kagari tried to teach her how to use a machine gun at this rate."

* * *

The pair walked in on what could only be considered a surprising (and strange) scene. They both stood, unable to even form a sentence as they watched the two missing Unit members.

"So it will recoil a lot, right?"

"Of course! It's an assault rifle, after all!"

The brunette had an AK-47 in her grasp, pointed towards the target. Kagari had his hand over hers, pressing lightly against her trigger finger. "Alright, here we go!"

The gun kicked back, but, luckily, away from the Inspector's shoulder. With their combined effort, they managed to hit the bulls-eye. The girl stood shocked, nearly dropping the weapon.

Shusei quickly dropped the gun, giving the girl a tight hug before spinner her around. "Whoo, we did it!"

Akane giggled with him, allowing for the man to spin her around, feet in the air. He eventually put her down, laughing happily.

The two other Unit 1 members watched with slight worry. Even more so when Akane pulled a machine gun from the wall, toting it around excitedly. "Can you show me how to use this one next?"

Her amber eyes shone bright with glee, all anxiety from using the weapons gone.

"Okay! This will be fun!" Kagari said, slinging an arm around the petite girl's shoulder.

Ginoza and Kougami looked at each other worriedly. No words were spoken as they quietly walked up the stairs. And, whenever anyone asked either of them how Akane became so proficient with the Dominator a few months later, both would avoid the subject, not wanting to incur the wrath of the brunette woman who seemed _too _good at using the weapon.

All thanks to a certain orange-haired Enforcer...

* * *

A/N: I do realize that Enforcers probably wouldn't be allowed anywhere near actual guns, but in the last episode of P-P Kougami seemed pretty proficient with the weapon and Kagari was really good at hand-to-hand combat. Not to mention that Akane managed to shoot one of the tires on Makishima's semi-truck while still on it! So, I'm sure there was like a training area/a place for MWPSB members to hone their skills or something so… yah XD

Special note: I know nothing about guns T-T please forgive me for any inaccuracies!

Hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! Please drop a review if you get the chance, thanks :3

-Isis


End file.
